You think I'm sexy, Sonny?
by Starrrry311
Summary: Oh yeah, Chad knowns what she wants. Just a little Channy fluff. rated M but its not that bad, sorta PRE-Smut. oneshot.


_You think I'm Sexy, Sonny?_

**This is all gonna be in Sonny POV. It makes it that much more awesome. I'm sure I totally copied this idea, and IM SORRY. ALL PROPS GO TO THAT PERSON BUT I CAN'T NOT WRITE THIS! No smut, but pretty graphic pre-smut. ONESHOT.**  
**Disclamer: I don't own SWAC, cuz if i did Chad and Sonny would be making out in the second episode**.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. I was standing outside of Chad's dressing room. I'm gonna get so much crap for this. I quietly knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again, this time getting a little louder. Still nothing. Where the fuck is he? I worked up the courage to come here and ask him for help and HE ISNT EVEN HERE? He is probably too focused on his hair to hear me. His hair...no. No no no no. Don't think of that, girl, let it go.

Fuck this, I'm going in there. I grab the doorknob and twist is, barging into the room. I gasp.

There, in all it's glory, is a shirtless Chad. And it's amazing. He's got this chest like...wow. And his abs are...wow. He's holding a white t-shirt that he must have been about to put on before I came in. I bite my bottom lip and try my best to supress a moan. After a moment I realize I haven't even looked at his face yet, so I look up. He's smirking at me.

"Got something to say, Sonshine?" He chuckles. He drops the t-shirt and takes a step closer to me. I give him a once-over and decide just to state the obvious.

"You aren't wearing a shirt." I say, only I say it to his muscles instead of his face.

"You're very observant."

"Could you put one on? I need to talk to you." I watch him back up and sit on his couch. He spreads his toned arms on the back of the seat and smirks.

"You can talk to me. I'm not going to put a shirt on though." He states, then glaces at himself in the mirror. He smiles at himself.

What an ass.

"Look, I need you to do me a favor. You probably wont want to do it, because you get nothing out of it, but it would really make me happy. So I came here to ask you, please, PLEASE, will you be my fake date?" I cringe as he rolls his eyes.

"Why do you need a fake date?" He runs his hands along his stomach and leans foward, very slightly, looked exasperated.

"I've been flirting with this really cool guy, Addison, lately, and I think if he saw me with someone else he would be more interested in making an actual move." I look at him pleadingly. "Please?"

He stands up and grabs a bottle of body lotion. He puts a little on his finger and rubs it all along his forearms up to his shoulders. I gulp and lean against the wall, trying to look causal. He looks up at me.

"Aren't there guys who work on your show? Doesn't Meal or No Meal have some guys? Why not them, when you know I'm gonna give you a hard time?"  
He says.

"Nico and Grady aren't the brightest of the bunch and neither are those MONM guys. Plus, I don't think they would make him jealous." I look down, fearing what was coming.

"And why not?" He walks a few feet closer to me. I try to stand taller against the wall, with my butt, back and head all flat against it.

"They aren't very good looking." I close my eyes waiting for the humiliation to start. It does.

"And I am?"

I don't respond, which basically answers his question. I open my eyes to see his was only two or so feet from me. He has the look in his eyes that says "Oh, don't worry, babe, I know you want me." He's smirking, again, and starts to talk.

"Of course I am. But you know that. You came here because you think I'm smokin' and that would get Addison's attention." He inches closer to me. "You want him to get angry thinking that I'm the one who gets to touch you and make you moan. But you don't want that anymore." He pulled me up by my shoulders and slipped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He lowered his head to my neck and kept talking. "Don't you think I saw you staring at me? Don't you think I saw you blush or lean agaist the wall while I put lotion on, because you were having trouble standing? Right now, you are having an argument with yourself wheither or not you should stick with your Addison story or let me seduce you like I want to. Like you want me too." He kisses my neck and I arch my head, letting a little moan slip out. Chad grins because he knows he has complete control over me and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

He reached for my hands and spun me around, putting my hands on his chest. I try to take them off, but Chad holds them there. He pulls my hands down his stomach, slowly, letting me feel his abs, and I bit my bottom lip, trying to absorb there amazingness through my fingers. When he takes his hands off mine, I pull back, but then gently rest my hands on his chest again, not being able to help it. He smirks.

"You know you like it." He says and puts his mouth to my neck and kisses it, once again. I moan, loud, and he laughs, the going back to sucking on my collarbone. I whimper. He looks at me mysteriously.

"You think I'm sexy, Sonny? Do I make you moan?"

"Y-y-yes." I stutter while trying to catch my breath.

"Tell me how much you want me." He looks at my lip then goes back to staring into my eyes.

"I-I-I wa-ant you soo much-ch. Plea-ase-e go back-k-k to w-wh-what you were doing-g-ng." I manage.

He suckles on my collarbone again. "You like that Sonny? Make you hot?"

I nod, slowly. "Don't stop, please just-" The speaker went on.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO HAIR AND MAKEUP!" Chad reaches for the intercom button.

"FUCK OFF!" He let the button go and pushed me on to the couch.

"It's okay babe, I'm not stopping for a long time."

* * *

Please review, ill have your children :)

M


End file.
